


heartbeats

by grumpysimon



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Dominant!Laura, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, With some fluffy aftercare tbh, b/c we all know Laura being dominant is so real, so real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpysimon/pseuds/grumpysimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You love her. And in all these centuries of the beautiful things you’ve seen, there’s nothing like her. Laura Hollis is more beautiful than every night you spent drinking and dancing and falling in love. Thousand nights of stars, of evening gowns and champagne glasses always full. Lovers with pale pink lips and translucent skin. But here she is, and you don’t have to lie to her; and she’s yours, yours, yours."</p>
            </blockquote>





	heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece abt Hollstein. A little nsfw, but not graphic. Writing smut stresses me tf out. I hope you enjoy!  
> <3333 Kenzie

“Tell me how this, and love will ruin us. Tell me we’ll never get used to it.”  
-Richard Siken

You love her. And in all these centuries of the beautiful things you’ve seen, there’s nothing like her. Laura Hollis is more beautiful than every night you spent drinking and dancing and falling in love. Thousand nights of stars, of evening gowns and champagne glasses always full. Lovers with pale pink lips and translucent skin. But here she is, and you don’t have to lie to her; and she’s yours, yours, yours. No language could put words to what she tastes like. Her tongue is in your mouth and you can smell that lavender-like perfume she wears and she tastes better than each and every one of those starry nights.   
Her flannel’s on the ground and the yellow pillow is back on her bed, and you’re inside her. And the little moans and gasps don’t remind you of Ell, they remind you all of Laura and it is lovely. These days you’ve been focusing more on her than the sex, and she doesn’t seem to mind.   
Something about her makes you feel like you’re eighteen and alive again. God, she’s the everything to your nothing, and she’s got a million stars in her eyes. For a while you’d been thinking you had no stars left in yours, but she puts them back.   
She comes and for a few small moments, you forget everything else but her lips, and her skin. Before you is the love it took you so many years to find. Laura, lover, mine. She opens her eyes and looks at you with adoration you haven’t seen in a long, long time.   
“You’re so fucking beautiful.”   
Even when you’re trying to be cool about it, the girl with leather pants and a punk appearance, you feel like collapsing and crying. No one else has been like this. Only Laura. And that’s the scary thing and the lovely thing. You’re frightened by a love unfamiliar when you thought you knew most everything about love, but you’re enticed by the idea of something brand new, after all these years.   
You kiss her to shut her up, because she’s beautiful too and nothing could ever explain how you feel. If you tried, you’d stumble over each and every one of those words.   
Years have passed and you’ve read a lot of words, spoken a lot of words, but no words fit together right enough that she’d ever understand. Words would tangle into each other like your bodies intertwined, and they’d be out of your mouth and in the air, but something so important would be meaningless.   
She crawls into your arms and you stroke her hair for a while, whispering the sweet things clouding up your mind.   
Always you’ve felt like the villain, complete with a tragic backstory, but she makes you feel like the hero again.   
Years of boredom left you to memorize some poems, and you whisper those to her, in that space. The ones about love out of destruction and destruction out of love, the ones about beginnings and the ones about ends. Laura’s barely listening but you keep speaking and brushing those small knots out of her hair, until she’s almost asleep.   
That’s the part you’ll never get used to. Buried in your chest, almost asleep, small and gorgeous and gentle. After all the time she spent angry at you, not trusting you-- Laura is still here, falling into sleep with you. Unafraid. .”   
“I love you. More than anything else.” You say those words even though she’s not listening, because at least you’ve released that thought to the universe. If nothing, the universe has heard you speak those words and that means something. Laura’s so small and so beautiful and so fucking young, And you are this dark thing, this little beast, but she brings a candle to your heart that is nothing but black, black fog.   
If love is to ruin you, then you know it is the love you have for Laura. Ruined and wrecked, but if it’s by her-- you won’t mind.   
She laughs into your hair. “You keep trying to be cool but you’re secretly a huge dork.” Snow has spilled from the sky for days, and you’ve spent the whole time here, watching thick white flakes cover your windowsill; cuddled together, watching awful cartoons and making out.   
“Don’t know what you’re talking about, cupcake.”   
Laura rolls her eyes. “You have my yellow pillow again. Why do you do that?”   
You shrug. “It smells like you.”   
“You’re a dork.”   
“Yeah, cutie, but I’m your dork.”   
“You realize you have me instead of the stupid pillow.”   
“But the pillow can’t talk back.”   
She kisses you, pulling you close. One tug of her hair. Gentle as you can with fangs, you bite her bottom lip.   
A little breathless, you say: “maybe you’re better than the pillow.”   
She tilts her head. “That’s what I thought, baby.”  
“Fuck you.”   
She bumps noses with you, smiling. And you’re kissing again but it’s full of smiles and giggles and a little sloppy, and you love Laura, you love her more than anything and it’s a little beat drumming in your head of how much you’re in love with this girl.  
“You wish.” She whispers in your ear, and fuck that’s hot.   
“Fuck me.” You whisper back, and she blushes bright red. You can tell that Laura’s grappling for words, but she finds them.   
“Make me.” And you shove her up against the wall, body pushed flush up against it, and you’re kissing her and pulling at her clothes. She’s wearing the pink bra which you always tease her about.   
Laura always hides her dominant side until just the right moment, and then she’s got you pinned up against the wall, kissing you. Grinding against you, tugging off your shirt.   
And roughly against your ear, she whispers, “you’re all mine.”   
Fuck.


End file.
